Nightmares
by han07
Summary: Ridley C James Brotherhood characters. Caleb is having a hard day and its about to get much worse. We discover how fatherly Mac really is. Rated T for a bit of language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Based in Ridley C James Brotherhood- not mine just playing in their world. Hope you dont mind! It was just so well done I had to give it a go:D Deans 9-10 and Sam is 4-5.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Caleb?"

Caleb Reaves sighed and looked down at the littlest Winchester.

"'Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Sam glared at him.'Wheres dad?"

Caleb sighed again. The hunter had breezed in and out of Jims farm almost as though he hadnt been there at all. The only evidence that he had been there were the two sullen Winchesters that were staring at him.

"He's on a hunt Sam. He's coming back tonight"

"Oh..."

'Can we go down to the lake?'

Caleb turned and looked at the 9 year old who'd followed his brother. Dean had been either quiet or sullen since his dad had left- tonight he was turning out to be sullen.

'Not till tomorrow kiddo. I gotta finish this research and your daddy would skin me if I let you go by yourselfs.'

'We can look after ourselves Caleb.' Dean said defensivly

Caleb gave him a dirty look. Caleb was tired- and sick. Not only had John bought with him two angry boys, he'd brought two very sick boys. An illness they had managed to pass onto Caleb tenfold. They of course had managed to get over the worst of it already.

'Dont push it duece, Im not getting my ass kicked cause you two catch pneumonia.'

'Fine!' Dean backed out angrily and slammed the door. The kid's temper was getting shorter and shorter. Personally, Caleb didnt blame the kid. Being dumped on someones doorstep so his daddy could save someone elses christmas had to suck. But he still didnt wanna be the one to deal with that temper.

Sam looked up at Caleb and somehow made him feel like _he _was the one that had done something wrong.

'Listen Sammy, I know you and Dean dont wanna be here but you gotta work with me here. I'm not the bad guy.' he'd laughed, trying to make a joke of it.Sam glared at him and turned to follow his brother.

He sighed again. He'd been sighing a lot since he got here.

'Sam...'he implored but got nothing in return. He decided to let the kid walk away.

Caleb sighed again. He didnt want to be here, just as much as them. He was bored, angry, ignored and stuck on a farm in the middle of winter. He _hated _the cold. And he hated doing the research.He hated being babysitter to Dean and Sam when they didnt want to be here.He hated being left behind on a hunt. And he hated having caught Sammys cold and the burning lungs and dreams that came with it. He never got dreams when he was sick before and he _hated _it . He hated being here right now and he couldnt figure out _why. _Goddamit! He slammed his hands down on the desk to quell the shaking. God he was cold. And he was _worried. _He knew nothing was wrong and that everyone was safe but he couldn't stop that feeling.The feeling that had him lying awake when he should have been asleep and at Jims farm when he should have been somewhere celebrating the christmas break. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up to clear the desk. He figured there was no point in worrying about something that he had no idea on yet.

He walked to the stairs.'Sam? Dean?'

He barely expected a response and was rewarded with exactly that.

'Im going to have a shower- dont break anything!' he yelled up the stairs. He didnt care when he got no response again. He hadnt cared about much today. All he could think about was how much his head hurt and how goddamn hard it was to breathe. It sucked being the lumped in the same group as the 9 year olds and 4 year olds.Nobody ever tells you anything or takes you on any hunts, he decided.

He hopped in the shower and stayed as long as he could under the hot water- it eased the ache in his lungs. He leaned against the wall and watched the spots dance behind his eyelids. Damn Sammy and his cold. He didnt need this right now. He didnt need anything right now but he had it. All the trouble he could handle- with a damn lot to spare.

He finally walked out of the bathroom and went looking for the boys.

'Dean?' he yelled down the hall.He got no response. _Fuck. _He thought to himself as he wandered downstairs. 'Dean? Get your ass out here now and stop playing around!'

He yelled three times before he started to panic.

He ran around the house another three times before he really started to panic.

'Sam, Dean!!'

_Damnit, where are they!_

He pondered how bad John was gonna kick his ass.

Then it clicked- the lake. They had been pushing to play there all week and Caleb, not just today. _The smartass kids went down to the lake! _

He ran to the door and wrenched it open, grabbing his jacket and flashlight on the way. There was still some light but nowhere near enough to find a Winchester that didnt want to be found.

He ran down to the lake, coughing and swearing under his breathe as he went. He knew the brothers could look after themselves but _goddamnit _it was the middle of fucking winter! He reached the bank and saw them walking along the bank.

'Boys!' 'What the hell!' he yelled, more out of worry than anger.

'We wanted to see the lake.' Dean looked at him

"Its not like anyone else cares what we want so we figured we'd do it anyway' This time Sam who spoke.

When Sam was the one making anarchy like comments you knew the boys were pissed. In this case, he was guessing it was more hurt then pissed.

'Cmon kiddo. Lets just go back to the house and we'll come have a look tomorrow. It isnt safe now.'

It was steadily getting darker and he didnt want to risk getting caught out here with the boys when the older hunters came home.

Both boys looked up at him as Caleb tried hard to pull of the puppydog look that Sam was so adept at. 'Please?' he asked them.

Dean stared at him. He was watching the older hunter trying to breathe deeper and catching his breathe each time. He also noticed that Caleb was shivering despite the large coat he had grabbed before he left the house. And he noted the desperate tone in his voice. He knew that Caleb had caught Sammy's cold- not that the hunter would admit it himself. Caleb was breathing harder now and Dean was starting to feel more and more guilty.

'Ok'

_Oh thankyou whatever god got him to do that_ Caleb thought.

'Ok we'll go into the house or ok we're gonna stay out here longer?' Caleb asked hopefully. He got no response.

'Dean?'

Dean didnt answer him .Instead he was staring down the long drive at the car just pulling up- his dads.

Caleb swore under his breath for getting caught at the lake. He had been explicitly told by both John and Jim not to let the boys down there because of the chance the ice wasnt safe yet. And he wasnt exactly in their good books-they'de made that clear when they left him there. He was guessing it had something to do with the big argument about 'being the baby sitter'.

He heard car doors open and footsteps on the ground but he didnt turn around. He heard John start talking to Mac and heard him gasp as Sam turned around and ran screaming at his dad.

'Sammy!' 'Why are you outside?' John asked his son.Yet he looked at the man who was supposed to be looking after him.

'Me and Dean went down to the lake!' he stated excitingly-and innocently.

Caleb could practicly feel Johns eyes on him- 'To the lake?'

'Yep!'

'Sammy, youre cold .Go inside.You too Dean.' John said to his boys.

'Bu-'

'Now Sam!'

Sam stopped trying to talk and realised that someone would be getting in trouble. And that someone had been sick and vunerable and standing in front of them pleading to go inside.

'Dad, Caleb didnt know we were here' Dean had realised the same thing as his brother.

'I didnt ask about Caleb, Dean. Go inside.' he said shortly.

Dean and Sam looked at their dad a little longer and decided agaisnt a battle. Caleb watched the boys as they got up and slowly walked past the other hunters. It was then that he realised they had come out here with only jeans and t-shirts. No coats, no gloves, no hats and no protection from the cold. Caleb swore again.

'Caleb.' John snapped. 'Did I not leave my sons in your hands?'

'Yes, sir.' Caleb retreated into himself as Johns face grew angrier. He looked at the 3 angry faces on either side of John and realised that he would get no help from them.

'Son, you know better than to bring the boys out in the dark' Mac stated. Even he was angry.

'Goddamnit kid, I thought I could trust you for a day. Thats it, one day!Why the hell werent you watching them? They could've been out on the ice!' John had started pacing, and now turned sharply and headed fo the house.

'Bad decision, kid' Bobby said as he turned and followed John. Mac and Jim looked at Caleb, dissapointment in their eyes and followed suite

'Sorry' Caleb whispered. He looked down in an effort to stop his head from pounding.

He fough the urge to sit and instead looked out at the lake.

"Aaaggg!" He grunted and threw a stick at the lake.

I can't handle this he thought as he fought back tears of frustration.There was still that nagging feeling and it was telling him to _panic. _His lungs were screaming at him to _just stop _and his head wasnt faring much better.

He gave up and sat roughly on the snow, all pretense of strentgh falling away after the run in with his mentors. _Just shutup!! I dont want to deal with this _he screamed in his head as he let the tears fall. Even Mac was angry, and he hadnt done anything wrong!

He sat there in the cold, coughing while he let the snow seep through his coat. He turned toward the house and watched as the boys light was turned off and stuggled to get up. Time to face the music, he said to himself. Or maybe the hellhounds, he laughed through the frustration.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dean!' Jim said in surprise as he checked on the boys. 'You should be asleep'

The wide awake 9 year old and looked up at him. 'Caleb hasnt said goodnight yet'

Jim could sense the panic in the boys voice, which was unusual in itself.

'It wasnt his fault you know. He was in the shower when we left. And we knew about the ice.'

'Dea-"

'He came running you know- as soon as he knew we were out there. He was worried.

'De'

'And he's sick' Dean countered

'Dean, I dont blame Caleb.'

'Dad does.' Dean stopped for a moment

'Your dad was just worried kiddo.'

'Yea well it was my fault and now everyones angry at him and hes sick and I think somethings wrong and-'

'Dean its ok. I'll go talk to Caleb, it'll be fine. I promise'

'Ok Jim. But hes sick and he should be inside. Please go get him pastor Jim.'Dean hurriedly spat out of his mouth.

That was the point that Jim started to worry. He'd wondered why Caleb hadnt snapped back at John. Normally he gave what for and this shouldnt have been any different. Dean wasnt the only one who had noticed Calebs absense. 'Ok dean I'll go find him.' Jim smiled down at Dean and worried on the inside.

'And Pastor Jim, theres something else...about Caleb'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caleb stared towads the house. He debated whether he really wanted to be up there with the men who had stripped whatever resolve he had left after dealing with burning lungs and sullen Winchesters for too long. He decided staying out in the cold was worse then dealing with pissed off hunters. For now atleast he would sit in the warthm and ignore their attempts to lecture him.

He set off towards the house,and the warm comfortable bed waiting for him inside. It became the one focus on his mind. That focus allowed him to forget the cold, and the wet and the fact that his lungs were _still _burning and his head felt like a drilling site.

It also meant he missed the soft footsteps falling in unison with his. He missed the glowing eyes hiding in the shadows on his right. and the glowing eyes on his left...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

John sat with Mac as he inspected the mirade of cuts on Johns back from their latest hunt.

'It wasnt his fault you know.'

They both looked up towards the voice echoeing down the stairs.

'Dean told me that Caleb was in the shower when they sneaked out. He didnt have a chance to stop them.And he went running out there the second he figured it out. I think we might of jumped the gun abit.'

John had known this. The second he reached the house door and glanced back at the crestfallen 17 year old, he knew Caleb didnt do anything wrong, It still didnt stop that panic when he thinks of the whatifs and mayhaves. He still needs someone, _anyone_ to be mad at. Caleb just happened to be the most appropriate target.

He sighed. 'I know, Jim, I know.

His friend looked at him and then at Mac- a slightly forgiving look that sets the alarms off in Macs system. That look had never boded well.

'Mac, Dean also told me that Calebs been unwell. He thinks Caleb might have what Sammy had only worse.He said Caleb might have been having nightmares again.'

Macs heart constricted. Calebs nightmares were normally visions. They were incredibly real, jarring and painfully vivid visions that manifested in his dreams and scared both Caleb and Mac more than either would admit. He didnt want Caleb going through what he did each time, sometimes ending with him brusied and battered and afraid. he'd had them twice, maybe three times since Mac had met Caleb and they hadnt figured out what triggered it yet.

John saw the worry cross his friends face and he thought of his own sons in the same situation- 'Its ok Mac, he knows we didnt mean anything. He'll be ok. We'll stop the nightmares'

'Im not sure about that.' Jim sated flatly, worry lacing his normally calm features. 'I havent seen Caleb since we got back. I havent even heard the door open since we came in and that was hours ago.' He paused and looked towards Mac. 'I've looked for him for half an hour and I cant find him... inside or outside. Im not even sure he came inside. Its pitch black now, and cold.And he was sick.

Mac swore he could feel his heart stop... just for a second he could swear he wasnt breathing... wasnt thinking, wasnt _anything_. Not without his son being safe. The shock kept him seated for moments.. only moments before he jumped up and ate the ground between the table and the door with his strides.Panic was slowly setting in his mind.

'We have to find him' he implored to the other members of the triad.'Please..'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cliff hanger I know. Please review! my first fanfic and I dont know if I've done it right.


	2. Langan you bastard!

Wow.. Im glad people liked it thanks! Made me feel so good i even updated the same day:D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caleb stumbled over a hidden branch, swearing under his breathe. He hadnt realised how hard it was to navigate through snow in the dark. It had taken him a good fifteen minutes to get within ten metres of the house, normally something that would have taken him five even in heavy weather. He paused to catch a breathe and heard a snapping sound on his left. His mind snapped to attention as he glanced around.

'Atticus'? He called as his head snapped up towards the sound, expecting Jim's old dog to come meandering out. There was no response.

He glanced around again but he dismissed the sound, starting the last few steps towards the stairs. But, as he turned his head, he saw movement in the shadows and whipped around once again. He glanced frantically around, but saw nothing.

'Hm' he said to himself as he backed up and grabbed the nearest weapon, a branch. He swept it out infront of him and kept backing towards the house. He breathed in deeply and regretted it instantly, his lungs hitching and reminding him the pain of the last few days. He bent over double and coughed, instantly bringing his head back up at new sounds.

He kept the makeshift weapon to his front and called out 'Mac, Jim?', hoping they were near enough to the porch that they could hear him, and that this was just some stupid joke they were playing on him.

There was another sound, this time to his right. He swung the branch in that direction and steeled himself for an attack. From what, he didn't know but he wasnt taking any chances. _C'mon Mac you gotta have heard me. Im 7 freakin metres from the house its just embarrasing if something gets me here. _He thought to himself.

He laughed silently to himself and backed up towards the left, when he felt the tiniest hint of breathe on the back of neck. He spun to bring up his weapon, instantly crumpling in the snow as his head came in contact with a hand, a paw, a bat he couldnt tell. All he could feel was something trickling down the side of his face and his knees giving way beneath him. He felt his thoughts turning to mush and he swore internally, mentally willing himself to fight. _C'mon smartstuff dont get killed before your even on the steps._

He kept repeating this even as his body fought him and gave in to unconciousness...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Mac..'_

Dr Mackland Ames stopped suddenly and grasped his head in his hands. He could feel distress, worry but he couldnt tell whether it was his sons or his own. _Someone _was scared but it very well could have been him escalating his own feelings to his son. But he didn't think so.

'I think...' He paused as he felt the pull of emotions again. _He knew _it this time, it was his son, and he was in trouble. 'I think Caleb is still outside, and I think... I know.. that he's in trouble.

'Mac.. Im sure he's fine. Bloody stupid, and probably bloody cold, but he'll be fine.' reassured Bobby

'No Bobby, he isnt, I can feel it. He's practically screaming distress signals to me, I can feel it!'

The three other hunters could sense the worry rolling off Mac in waves.

'Can you sense a location off the connection?' asked Jim hopefully

'He's close to us, I know that much. He's close to the house, but he could be anywhere around it. Which in this weather doesnt help.' Mac growled, the worry clearly showing through.

John looked at his friend and felt for him, knowing what he would be like if sons were missing and sick to boot. But Caleb knew how to take care of himself, and would have been pissed at all of them, the boys included. He wouldn't be surprised if Caleb had just holed up in the barn for the night, just to spite the rest of them.

'Listen, Mac, the kid knows how to take of himself , we made sure of that.Maybe he's holed up in the barn, or even snuck inside already. He's pissed and maybe just wants us to know it.' John reasoned, not really believing it himself.

'Maybe. Or maybe he's developing pneumonia as we speak cause he shouldn't have been out there. Maybe, we can go out and find him and then I might just stop worrying. Maybe.' Mac stated decisevly, mind set.

All four hunters looked at each, no verbal communication needed. They grabbed their heavy winter jackets, flashlights and an extra jacket to carry with them, just in case. All four of them set out towards the door and towards the lake, each one hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Ghrrrr ' Caleb grunted as he slowly came to, cracking his eyes open enough to see nothing but shadows. He could feel pain in his arms and torso, but he felt like his legs were floating, disconnected. He was warm here though. He felt warm, but he wasnt supposed to, he remembered that. He was outside, and wasn't it cold outside? Hs addled mind reasoned. He felt his mind begin to drift back to unconciousness, not fighting it.

He heard a twig snap though, which brought his mind back to the present and very real danger of now. His head snapped up as he remembered what happened. As he became more alert, he realised his hands were tied above his head. _Thats why I felt like my legs were floating, because they arent whats holding me up. _He realised. _Crap. _He thought to himself.His eyes were swimming, barely staying open, but he remembered that he had to fight.

_C'mon Caleb. You arent even at the stairs yet. Cmon!_ He screamed to himself as he struggled, to stay awake, and to stay alert. He struggled with the ropes around his hands, concentrating on getting his right hand free.'I think I might be a lot further from the stairs then when this started.' he whispered to himself.

He kept on struggling, only succeeding in injuring his hands even worse. His head felt like someone had taken to him with a two by four. Which, he realised, was a huge possibility. He gave the ropes one last tug, dropping his complete weight back on to them in frustation. He regretted it when his joints put up a painful protest.

He could see the ground at his feet pulsate in his vision, pain stabbing at the base of his neck.

'Oh crap.' he whispered as he felt the pain and head injury will him into sleeping. He fought it, not wanting to relive another nightmare, and definantly not wanting to be asleep when whatever had attacked him turned up. 'Just breathe and dont damn well go to sleep.' he whispered to himself over and over again. It didnt work. The injury willed him to sleep within minutes, and with it came the dreams...

_4 year old Caleb was running. All he could see in front of him were buildings, and adults surrounding him, ignoring him. They werent letting him run, they were blocking his escape. He didnt know what he was running from but he knew he couldnt let it catch him. He looked back, head whipping around watching all angles. He was scared. He was terrifyed actually, but he couldnt figure out what he was so scared of.. He tripped, scratching his leg. He scrambled back to feet, blood dripping down his jeans. He didnt care, all he knew was that he had to keep running._

17 year old Caleb's head jacked up as he woke from the nightmare. He could never figure out what was chasing him, and it scared him more than what he wanted to admit. These dreams were different than any he had had before. They had been his first visions, his dreams. They were scary back then, but somehow this one was scarier. The dreams had never involved him before, it was never this personal. And what scared his 4 year old self invariably scared his 17 year old self, atleast in this situation. He felt the sweat drip down his face, despite the cold. He wondered why he wasnt shaking like he should be, realising that hypothermia was setting in. '_Please come, Mac'_ he sent out through his connection, hoping the physic would hear him..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'He's moved.'

John looked up at his friend quizzicly.

Mac saw the look and explained. 'I could feel him around the house before.Not anymore. He isnt even close to us now. He's moved. Or something's moved him.'

The look of worry had etched itself permanently onto Mac's face in the last fifteen minutes.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say, both thinking of the what-ifs.

'John, Mac!' They heard Jim yell suddenly from the direction of the porch. They had split into teams of two, each searching opposing sides of the house.

As Jim yelled again, both men ran towards the other team, almost running into them when they met up seconds later. Mac looked searchingly at Jim. 'Should I start panicking now, or is it time to smile yet?' he asked with hope. Jim glanced at him, stricken.

'Judging by the look your giving me, I probably should have started panicking a while ago, huh?' Mac replied, distress visible to the other hunters.

Jim met Macs panicked eyes with his own, and pointed about 7 metres in front of the porch. Mac and Johns eyes followed Jims arms and met a sight neither wanted to see. Caleb's coat lay in a tattered mess, visible blood stains on it under the harsh light of their flashlights. Drag marks set off towards the woods, clumps of fur dotting random spots along the new trail.

'Ohhhhhhhhh crap, crap, crap.' Mac muttered under his breath.

'Jim ,have there been any reports of animal deaths, anything at all recently. Anywhere near here?' Mac again met Jims eyes and saw the look that crossed his old friends face. 'Jim, what reports have there been?' he reiterated.

Jim glanced at each of the hunters around him, and sighed. 'It's only speculation Mac.I'm not even sure if its our kind of thing yet. Thats why I havent mentioned it yet. He paused there and looked Mac in the eyes. His expression made Mac scared, something that didnt happen very often.

Jim broke contact, and continued.' There was a report of a missing kid a couple towns over, bout a week ago. I asked a couple of questions. 15, bit of a loner. Lived with his aunt. Had a fight with his cousin, stormed off and just didnt come back. Morning after the aunt found drags marks and fur in her yard. No blood though. I dont think they connected it.

'And?' asked John

'And nothing. No ones seen the kid since. Cops think he was got caught in a storm, died of exposure maybe. Mighta skipped town, they dont know.' He paused again, debating how much to say.

'What they do know was that he had been sick before he he stormed off, wouldnt have survived out in the snow for long. A lot like Caleb Im guessing. And he said something about having dreams, days, maybe weeks before he dissapeared. Nightmares, actually.'

'So you think the dreams are connected?' asked John

Jim sighed and glanced at Mac before continuing. 'I think that we might have a Langan on our hands.'

'And what the hell are they, pray tell?' burst Mac, taking note of the looks and the hesitation Jim gave him.

'Their a lot like a Wendigo. They were human, once. Centuries ago, way before the miners were around. Instead of eating other people though, they learnt to feed of people's emotions and memories. A lot of lore says that they were witch doctors, shamans and the like.Recluses with empath abiltities. They feed of others pain, happiness, any emotion really, it depends on the individual Langan.'

'And this one apparently feeds of pain.' added an increasingly distraught Mac.

'Yes it looks like this is what this one feeds one. A lot of the time they generate the emotions by using peoples memories. They can stalk their pray for weeks, inducing nightmares, scaring them using fears that people have had for years.

Mac was shaking with anger at this point. 'Youre telling me this _thing _has been feeding off my son for days.' He glanced down at his hands, clasped into angry white fists. He growled low and dangerously. 'How do we kill it?' he directed towards anyone listening.

The three other hunters observed the usual docile doctor, each one throwing in a prayer for Caleb. Both for his sake, and for Macs. '_I hope for their sake no human ever hurts Caleb, cause I have a funny feeling they wouldnt survive for very long_' Jim mused to himself.

Outloud he gave Mac his solution. 'The magical silver bullet. Its a lot easier to kill than a wendigo, but a lot harder to find. They dont have to be in the same room to destroy their target. Thats what makes them so damn scary.'

Jim regretted this statement when he looked at Mac's face.' But we'll get it. I know where it might have hidden them. It'll be easy as pie.' He smiled hopefully.

'Ok then. Lets go kill the bastard' John stated. The four hunters raced inside, grabbing weapons, first aid kits and blankets, filling Johns truck. John, Jim and Mac piled into the truck and sped off, leaving Bobby looking after the boys and praying that the kid turned out to be ok...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caleb gets rescued next chapter! Hope you like.Ideas and constructive critisicm much welcome:D


	3. Chapter 3

I re edited. Wasnt completely sure how to continue.. so hope you like:D

And Sensue's right my punctuation sucks.. I came to terms with that a long time ago:P But I still need a Beta. Any volunteers?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

John took his eyes off the narrow backroads for a second, watching Mac in the passenger seat, as he tapped his knee with an index finger, eyes closed and speaking low under his breathe. John could make out few words, hearing snippets of 'Caleb' and occasionaly 'bastard'.

'Turn left at that trail. The road ends about 20 metres in, we start walking after that.' Jim's voice came floating from the backseat of the truck. John turned his eyes back to the road and swerved at the next trail. 'So what exactly are we looking for Jim?' he asked his friend.

'Langan's tend to hide out in clearings, or old hunting cabins. So long as there's a little bit of space and a lot of cover, they're happy. I dont know how many clearings are out here, but there's one, maybe two older cabins at most. The rest are used too often for it to even touch.' Jim answered.

'Why do they avoid humans, if thats what they feed off?' Mac's grovely voice ventured.

'They hunt after specific emotions. They like to choose who and where weeks before they take them. They're selective. Humans dont interest them in general.And I geuss they're a lot like any other animal, only a lot older and scarier. So they like to avoid us.'

The hunter cut off there as the truck came to a stop. 'From here we walk. Its maybe 500 metres in.' Jim told the other two.

'What exactly is 500 metres in?' asked Mac

'Its an old hunting cabin. It was used alot back in the forties and fifties, but Im thinking the original user has died by now. Family either didn't know about it, or they forgot its here, but no one's even opened the door for a good 20 years. Jim explained. 'No human, anyway.' he added.

'And what if its the wrong location? What if theres another cabin, or its a clearing or some old mine or something else that it's using? How long does Caleb have?' Mac voiced the thoughts going through both his and John's minds.

'You have to understand Mac, these things are rare. Very rare. What Im going off is pure lore. No hunter this side of the seventies has ever dealt with one. If they have, they havent told anyone about it.' Jim explained, looking between the other two hunters.

'That didnt answer his qeustion, Jim.' said a worried John.

'We'll find him Mac. He's a fighter.' Jim reassured them. He gave a half smile, trying to convey hope, to no avail.

'So in other words, Jim, he doesnt have very long.' an agitated Mac stated.

Jim's eys were answer enough for him.

'Ok then.' he said, more to himself than the others. 'Lets go get my son.' He said louder, galvanizing them into action..

During the exchange, the hunters had been unpiling the truck, gathering their weapons and first aid supplies. At Mac's statement they glanced at each other and set off towards the end of the track, and towards Caleb.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_He was running again, but this time it hurt. His lungs were aching, and the cut on his leg felt hot and sore. He had fallen over again, this time ending in bruises. He was getting more and more terrified. He could feel the bad people catching up. He knew they were getting closer. They were faster than he was, and bigger. He knew that, he could sense that. 4 year old Caleb looked up at the adults around him, but he only saw blank stares or anger. He knew none of them would help him. None of them could help him..._

Caleb woke again with a start. He had been fighting sleep on and off for what seemed like hours. His thoughts were growing more distant, and his dreams more vivid. He had woken with blood seeping down his leg after one dream, mimicking the injuries in his mind. His legs were turning to jelly, despite the fact he hadnt moved in the real world. _What the hell kind of thing can do this?_ he asked himself silently, breathing shallow breaths.

Caleb was close to breaking. The dreams were taking alot, and the cold was dulling his responses. His mind was drifting, so that even when he was awake he started looking behind him for 'the bad people'. He felt like he was 4 all over again, and all his 4 year old self wanted to do was run. He wanted to run as hard and as fast as he could and never look back. He wanted his dad, but he felt like it was his dad that he was running from.

_NO._his mind screamed._ You wouldn't run from Mac, why would you have to? Your 17, not freakin 4! Mac'll save you._

He seized on to his last thought._ Mac'll save you, he always does. You dont have to run from Mac._ he reassured himself._ Mac.. please come._ he repeated over and over, fighting fear and desperation and pain.

He felt a twinge in the back of his head. His irrational 4 year old self was fighting to the fore front and a voice suddenly pooped into his head. It was a deep, grovely, nasty voice that felt like it was coming from metres above him.

'_No one is gonna save you kid. No one cares enough to notice you're even gone.'_

He remembered that voice. It was older and meaner than any adult he had ever met, amplifyed a thousandfold by his child mind. He had lost everyone and everything, shifting from foster home to orphanage to hospital and round again. And then there was this voice telling him there was no one who was gonna save him. An old cop who had a crappy life had said it to him one day. He'd forgotten about it the day he met Mac. The memory tipped Caleb over the edge._ No one's gonna save you Caleb _his four year old self screamed.

Caleb screwed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to run and trying to remember the here and the now. He felt the tears well up behind his eyelids. The irrational was beginning to win, and Caleb was beginning to forget that there were people who cared. He was beginning to forget that he could stop now. He was forgetting that he could turn to other people now. He was forgetting everything but the pain and the fear. All his mind could grasp was the need to run...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Langan watched as it's latest victim battled with his own mind. It had been a he once. He had had a family, a little girl and a lover. He had friends and dreams and had once felt more than just pain. But he had changed. He had meddled with powers he shouldn't have, and he had become 'it'. And all 'it' had was an everlasting hunger and the sense of pain..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_'Mac.. please come'_

Mackland Ames stopped short, breathing in hard and fast. A wave of fear and hesitant reassurance had washed over him with that thought. Mac's heart almost shattered at the pure reckless desperation it radiated. The power of that connection told him how close his son was.

'You were right Jim.' he barked.

As the other two hunters gave him startled looks, he explained. 'About the cabin. Caleb's so close I can almost touch him' he announced.

John gave him a grim reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. 'Then's lets go rescue the kid.' he stated. Mac looked up at his old friend and grimaced as another wave of fear and _anger _washed over him, radiating from his son. He looked towards the now visible cabin.

'Damn right lets go rescue him.' he whispered as he bounded through the last few steps at a run, the other two startled hunters quickly following him.

They arrived at the bolted door, hearts pounding. Mac could feel Caleb constantly now. He could feel the internal fight his son was raging, and all he wanted to do was bust down the door to get to him. He picked up the crowbar and raised it, preparing to break the lock, when John stopped him.

'Mac, I know you wanna save him but busting in there will only get _you_ killed as well as him.' the hunter reasoned.

Mac's fiery eyes met John's, and he stepped back.

'Fine. Get in your way, but make it quick.' he growled.

John nodded and set to work, silently picking the lock open. Moments later, he was creaking open the old door. The three of them entered silently, guns at the ready. As they continued, creaks from the floorboards announced their presence. They looked at each other, grim expressions on each face, and set foward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gold eyes met brown, as the Langan watched Caleb self destruct. It felt Caleb's rational self fighting, and it tweaked memories and thought patterns to bring all that pain to the surface. It liked playing with memories. People thought they could forget, but it reminded them that the fear would always be there. They couldn't forget and it wouldn't let them.

It's eyes were following Caleb's flashing limbs when something else caught its attention. It couldn't identify the sound, but if it could have, it would have known that someone, or three someone's, had just stepped onto the creaky floorboards at the entrance. It's head snapped up, eyes sharpening as it began to rise. It took one last look at Caleb and lumbered out, setting off towards the source of the sound...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caleb could no longer distinguish between awake and asleep. In both world's, he was bleeding and bruised and frightened. He was running and crying. He allowed the tears because he knew that he had lost something, but he couldn't remember what. He had stopped looking back now, and was simply running. He had nothing left, so what did it matter if they caught him? He was running now because he didnt know how to stop. He couldn't stop because there wasn't anything to stop for.. so he ran.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mac was panicking now. He could feel pain and lonelyness all rolled into the need to _run, _and he felt it so acutely he couldn't tell the difference between his panic's and Caleb's. He felt his heart beat fast and hard as he ran from room to room, navigating towards Caleb.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Langan roared as he felt it. It could feel _more _now, more pain. It sensed it, and followed it. It took him in a circle around the old cabin, and he lumbered after the emotion. It took him through the old bedroom, and around the kitchen and all the way back to the room he had put his victim...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caleb was running down the same street again. He was running past the same people, and the same looks, and away from the same thing. He whipped his head around and around, watching for 'the bad people'. He ran into a leg, and stumbled into another. He sank to the ground and trembled, shaking. He fought to get up, running only seconds before stumbling again. He fought again, only to stumble again. A shiver ran up his 4 year old spine and he turned. He fell back as a weight settled over his shoulder. He trembled as gold eyes met brown, and he feared..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mac had run from room to room, aware only of the need to find his son. He had ignored the cracks and the creaks of the old cabin, and had ignored the dead rats and animal bodies. He had glanced at the body of a teenager. The 15 year old, he had realised once he saw the face. His worry increased tenfold._ 'Please be ok.'_ he thought. He continued, ignoring the calls of the other hunters, and ignoring the vague sense of fear following them..

He burst into the only remaining room and stopped dead, eyes meeting the wild brown ones of his son. He trembled and ran foward. He settled his hand on his son's shoulder and called to him. He barely noticed as the other hunters shouted and shots rang off. He barely noticed as walls were knocked out of place, and furniture thrown. He did notice when a paw settled over his son's other shoulder. He noticed when the Langarn, intend on keeping its prey, bent it's face towards his own.

That's when he cocked his gun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The face of his captor was bending down towards his own, leering at him. All he could feel was pain, and the ache of another's hunger. The feeling of lonelyness and isolation were washing over him, threatening to destroy him. His rational side had fled, leaving only fear and the need to _run. _He couldn't tear his eyes away fro the gold staring down at him. He could feel them eroding away at whatever resilience he had left. He had to tear away, he had to run. But he couldn't. He couldn't tear his eyes from the big black rimmed dangerous gold ones threatening to destroy him.

And then the golden eyes grew wide.

Caleb could hear the distant sound of a gun shot. The pressure on his shoulder eased, but was still present. The face of his attacker began to come even closer, but this time lacking the menace. The hostility wasnt there anymore. He watched as the gold died. He watched as green flecks began to appear. In that moment he saw what his dreams had been chasing for weeks, as kindness shown in the eyes. In that moment, he paused enough to stop the need to run. And then he heard a voice that he knew should be familiar..

'_Caleb, you're ok I promise.'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mac was shaking with anger. He looked at the Langan trying to destroy his son, and felt cold fury wash over him. He swallowed and cocked the gun by his side, watching as the Langan's attention went from Caleb, to himself.

So he aimed, and he shot.

He watched as the Langan's golden eyes dulled instantly, letting go of his son. He made sure it was dead on the floor before turning to his son and whispering to him.

'Caleb, you're ok I promise.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

17 year old Caleb felt his head whip up as he woke. He felt pain in his arms and torso but his legs felt like they were floating. He remembered the need to run, to escape. He started to panic as he remembered the fear, when he felt hands on either arm, and a face coming into his vision. Suddenly there were hands on his face, bringing his eyes to meet kindly green ones. And he remembered the words. '_Caleb, you're ok I promise.'_

He felt the restraints around his hands come loose, and he dropped. He looked up into those green eyes and launched himself at their owner, twisting his hands into Mac's shirt and burying his face. He let go of the urge to run because here he finally felt _safe._

'Mac, you came.' he said haltingly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A.N I didnt actually know the colour of their eyes so if someone does can you tell me and I'll edit it? Hope you like:D

Lots more hug's and apology moments in the epilogue I promise:D


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback goes all warm and fuzzy inside :D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

John looked into the rearview mirror, eyes settling on the still form nestled agaisnt Mac. His foot increased the pressure on the accelorator automatically, as his face developed a determined expression. He turned his eyes back to the road and ignored the bumps of the dirt road, speeding back to the house. He could remember Caleb's words. _'Mac. You came.' _

They had been so hesitant and forgiving that John smiled at the thought. _Tough, smart ass Caleb still needed his dad_, he mused.

_Tough, smart ass Caleb wouldn't have needed his dad if you hadn't been such a jerk _he berated himself. He sighed.

_Dammit, kid. Next time remind me not to kick a pup when their down._

A groan from the backseat drew his attention to the rearview mirror again. Mac was holding onto his son, one arm wrapped around his chest, the other holding a thermal blanket in place. John caought sight of the determined glint in his eye. He could hear faint whispers of encouragement being directed to Caleb, and he could see Caleb trying his damned hardest to do what Mac was asking. John's face softened at the sight. _The kid'll be ok_ he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'That's its, small and shallow breaths.' Mac whispered to Caleb, tightening his arm around Caleb's chest. He put his other hand onto Caleb's back, and held him close enough to ease the panic threatening to take control. Caleb slowly and hesitatingly brought his face up, meeting Mac's eyes.

He had twisted one hand into Mac's t-shirt, and now brought the other hand to join it. Mac could feel trembles in these hands, and moved so that both arms were around Caleb. The shaking didn't worry him. He would trade for the shakes any day, compared to Caleb's breathing at that moment. Every second breath that Caleb took, Mac felt it hitch and gurgle. He winced at intervals, witnessing how much strength each breathe was taking, and how much pain they were causing. He felt his pulse start to race even faster

'Drive faster.' he called to John.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Is Caleb gonna be ok?'

Bobby startled at the new noise, not having heard Dean sneak down the stairs. He felt his heart constrict, at worry for Caleb, and at the look of utter hope splashed across Dean's face.

'Dunno kid. He's got a lot'o good men fighting for him. Thats's gotta count for something, right?' he smiled down at Dean as he walked up to him. He knew how much Caleb meant to the boys, Dean especially.

'I promise the second that your daddy comes back with Caleb, I'll come and get you and you can lecture the kid yourself, k?' He clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder and steered him back towards the stairs. 'Right now though, the best thing that you can do is sleep.' They stopped at the base of the stairs, Bobby gesturing up with one hand.

Dean looked up towards the bedrooms, and then over to the door. Bobby watched him as the 9 year old bit his lip, and stepped away from the stairs.

'Thanks Bobby, but I think I'll wait here until he comes back.' he said as he nodded his head, as though reassuring himself.

Bobby opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it as Dean drew a chair to the door. He watched as Dean set up a vigil, and wondered whether Caleb knew just how much it would hurt these kids if he didnt come back?..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean jack knifed into a standing position as the front door flew open. Jim came striding in, yelling to Bobby to get the first aid kit. He launched himself at the couch, throwing all the cushions except one onto a nearby chair, and spreading out a thick blanket on its surface. He slowed, having done everything possible at that point, yet still itching with the need to do something. He looked around and settled on Dean's from ,smiling as he gestured for Dean to come stand with him near the couch.

Dean took the final steps to close the gap and repeated the qeustion he had asked Bobby.

'Is Caleb going to be ok?' he asked, hope diminishing with time.

Jim sensed the hesitance in his voice and looked towards the door. John and Mac were carrying in Caleb's still form, wrapped in a blanket and head resting agaisnt Mac.

'Maybe Dean. Hopefully.' he said as Mac laid Caleb onto the couch. Mac and Jim both moved forward, smothering Caleb in their need to treat him. John stepped back next to his son.

'C'mon.' he said as he scooped Dean into his arms, the overwhelming need to protect his own son overcoming him. 'we'll go wait this out in the kitchen.'...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caleb could feel himself being pulled through darkness. He could see shapes, shadows of people above him. He felt a mass of heat on his right side, and an all over glow of heat. His head felt like he had gone several rounds with the wrong people, and his chest was still heaving with every breath. He tried to open his eyes, only to find that it was a much larger struggle than it should have been. He steeled himself and tried again, the inexplicable feeling of danger urging him on.

His eyelids fluttered, and finally stayed open on the fifth try. Caleb dragged one elbow up to the pillow and propped himself up slowly. Something on his side was blocking his progess. He looked down to find a 9 year old body curled firmly agaisnt his side, little hands latched onto Caleb's singlet. His addled mind began to panic. He didn't remember coming back to the farm. All he remembered was being more scared than he had been for a long time, and the need to run.

_Why is Dean here? _His mind screamed. _He can't be here.._

He started to rustle around, trying to move Dean behind himself. He settled his hand on Dean's wrist when he felt the boy shuffle. Dean cracked open his eyes and grinned.

'Caleb!' Dean's voice exclaimed. He unwound his hands from Caleb's singlet and surveyed his friend. Dean filled his lungs and yelled. 'Mac, Jim!'

Caleb let exhaustion take over him as he heard the sounds of two men tumbling up the stairs. He fell back into a lieing position and screwed his eyes shut. As he heard Mac slam through the doorway, calling Caleb's name he remembered. He remembered tumbling into Mac's arms, and struggling to listen to his voice through the pain. He remembered lieing in the backseat of the truck, looking up at his dad, and he remembered that he was _safe._

Caleb opened his eyes, meeting the green one's of his fathers and he smiled.

Mac let out a grin of his own, and scooped Caleb into a hug, ingoring any awequardness, and simply revelling in the fact that his son was alive.

'You had us worried there for a minute Caleb.' he said, looking his son up and down, again assesing injuries.

Caleb looked up at him and smiled apologetically. 'Sorry.' he whispered.

Mac took in the statement as he watched his son lie back into the pillows, listening to Caleb's ragged breathing. He winced at Caleb's injuries and he thanked whoever was listening that his son had survived.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for, Caleb.' he smiled as he sat next to Caleb on the bed, intent on staying by his son's side for the night...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caleb woke in a sweat. He groaned as he felt his lungs heave with effort, and he trembled. His dreams still lingered with memories of running, and haunting golden eyes. He pulled himself up onto his elbows. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he felt pain claw at his logic.

He wanted Mac. Mac had come, he had saved him. He hadn't let Caleb down, and he wouldn't now.

He pulled himself up and looked around at the dark room. He felt unsettled. He didn't want to be alone right now. He felt the need to be close to Mac.

He moved slowly, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sighed before grabbing his pillow and blanket and follwing the sound of two voices downstairs...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

John smiled as his friend finished the latest round of laughter. This was the first time in two days he had seen a smile crack that face. They had waited two days with held breaths, two days of compulsive checking and panicking. Two days after that one horrible night until Caleb had opened his eyes properly. It was amazing what one smile could do to the other occupants of the house. That night had been the first where the boys had played, and the men had joked. The intense emotions had fizzled out, and Mac was smiling again. John began to regail another story when they both heard the door open.

Both moved to jump to their feet when they saw who opened it.

'Caleb, you should be asleep!' Mac's eyes narrowed, but Caleb gestured for him to keep sitting. 'Is something wrong?'

John did stand up when Caleb said nothing. Caleb walked over to the couch Mac was on, and sat next to him. They both noticed the pillow and blanket he was carrying. He placed the pillow agaisnt Mac's leg and placed his head on top of it. As he spread the blanket over himself slowly, he allowed an answer to stumble out of his groggy mouth.

Mac snorted as he stated 'Nothings wrong.'

Mac grabbed the blanket out of Caleb's slow hands and spread it himself. He looked up at John and smiled, placing one hand over Caleb's shoulder as the boy turned his face deeper into Mac's side.

John took in the exchange and grinned to himself. _The kid'll be ok _he thought again...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I don't know whether I should add another chapter or leave it at that. I know it's missing the whole John apology thing but I liked ending it here, so if you would like another chapter, just press the pretty little blue button in the corner and I'll make it happen:D Hope y'all enjoyed and thanks for making a new author feel welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

This one's for Hero Lilly:D Hope you like...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caleb slowly flexed his fingers, taking his time to wake up. He stirred beneath his thick doona, and stretched his aching body out carefully. He winced as the bruises stretched and moaned. It had been almost a week since Mac had rescued him, and Caleb was slowly allowing himself to heal. He still felt flashes of his four year old self, bringing with it the irrational fear. He still felt the need to be close to Mac. It was part of the lingering fear that the Langan had created. He always had the tiniest tinge of panic whenever he couldn't see or hear him. It was only now, a week later, that it was beginning to fade.

He clasped his hand into a fist and grunted. He knew it was stupid. He knew it was irrational and unfounded, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he might just lose Mac if he didn't keep him close. He shook himself out of those flashes of fear, seeing no one there, and each time he couldn't quite shake his four year old self. So he kept Mac close. Just as Mac had kept him close. Caleb had had dreams, for a few days after he had returned to the farm. Each time he had woken, Mac had been sitting on the edge of the bed, comforting hand ready, eyes filled with sympathy. He had said nothing, but his presence alone had calmed Caleb more than anything.

He reached both arms above his head, arching his back as a grimace crossed his face. He turned his head to the door, just in time to see a flash of limbs rush away from it's frame.

Caleb sighed. Dean had been quiet, but doting, for days once he came back. Dean had appointed himself Caleb's personal protector, and Caleb hadn't missed the guilt the lay behind some of the boy's moves. Dean sat with him as he had battled fever and a hacking cough.He had fetched water and painkillers as Caleb needed them, and had picked movies for Caleb to watch. But he had lost the sarcastic comments, and had almost said nothing to him.Caleb had offered smiles and laughter as a way of saying that Dean was forgiven, but the kid had just become shy and withdrawn. If annything, he just looked more guilty. Caleb couldn't figure out exactly _why _Dean felt guilty, but he knew he was going to have to talk to him. He felt uneasy having his best friend avoid him.

'Hi Caleb!' Caleb was torn out of his train of thought as a little form ran to him and smothered him with an over eager hug.

Caleb smiled and looked down at Sam. 'Hey kiddo.' he said softly. His voice was still raw, just as the rest of him was. Sam had done a lot in the past week to ease that. Rather than grow quiet as his brother did, Sam smothered Caleb with love and food. Every night, Sam would come and say good night, sometimes staying for an hour. He would read and laugh, showering Caleb with hugs. He would fill Caleb in on what had happened that day, reveling in the fact that Caleb now had to go to bed before him. Sam's little acts of friendship had eased the feelings that the Langan had left over. Sam had to helped to convince him that the tiny lingering sense of panic would fade. Every time he thrashed awake, still shaking from dreams, he would find Mac on one side and one of Sam's stuffed toys on the other, perched up on the pillow like a guard. It had calmed him every time he had seen it.

Caleb realised how much he had taken the Winchesters for granted, and how much they did mean to him. Their actions also told him how much he meant to them, and it had left him glowing for days.

He thought of this all over again as Sam let go of him.

'Whatcha up to?' he ventured

'Nothin.' Sam said happily back to him. His voice took on a qeustioning tone as he continued.

'Dean was gonna come play with me after he checked on you, but he never came back down.' he said with a frown. 'I got bored.' The frown grew deeper.

'So I came up to look for you guys.' His voice changed to a happy tone, as he grinned at his own smart idea.

Caleb snorted at Sam's changing face, and slowly pulled himself out of bed. He reached his hand out to Sam, and gently put one foot towards the door. 'Well then.' he said with a laugh. 'Let's go find your brother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They found Dean on the deck, Jim's old dog lolling is head around on Dean's lap.He was staring out towards the land, oblivious to his audience. Caleb bent down to Sam's level.

'You know what kiddo, I bet if you go and ask real nicely, Jim might just take you and Dean fishing.' he smiled at Sam, hoping he would take the bait.

Sam glanced out at his brother and back at Caleb, face growing uncertain. He glanced between both several times, and smiled up at Caleb.

'Ok.' he grinned.' 'Do you think Dean would wanna ask him with me?' he asked, chewing his bottom lip as he noted his brother's conflicted face.

Caleb kept his eyes on Dean as he answered.

'Not just yet, Sammy. You go ask, and me and Dean will be there in a second. I just gotta talk to him for a little bit, k?' he said.

Sam was unfazed, yelling his answer over his departing shoulder as he wandered of to find Jim.

Caleb watched him go, and reached his hand towards the door. As his fingers rested on the door knob, he steeled himself for what he expected to be an ugly conversation with his young friend. He squared his shoulders, turning the handle with a determined expression.

He walked onto the porch, taking heavier steps to warn Dean of his presence. He smiled as the nine year old bought a startled face up to meet his. 'Hi Dean.' he said, voice quiet and, he hoped, non- threatening.

Dean turned his head away from Caleb again. 'Hi.' he said quietly, his eyes averted.

Caleb sighed internally and decided to leap straight into why he was here. He wanted the normal Dean back- not this quiet, apologetic version that was nothing like Dean.

'Thanks for helping Mac take care of me Dean. I really appreciate it.' he said gently, lowering himself onto the porch next to Dean. He allowed his eyes to flicker over to Dean.

Dean had set his jaw and had grasped his hands in his lap, wringing them as he kept his eyes down.

'S'ok. Wasn't exactly hard.' Dean's dismissive voice floated towards Caleb.

'Doesn't matter. You still did it, and I appreciate it.' Caleb said, determined to make Dean talk to him.

Dean didn't reply. He started patting Atticus, not looking at Caleb. Caleb kept his eyes on him, and decided to try a different tactic.

He remembered times when John had been hurt, or Sammy was sick, that Dean took it hard. He would ring Caleb at three in the morning, apparently just to talk. It would take Caleb an hour of their normal banter before Dean told him what was wrong. You didn't just ask Dean what was wrong. He had to be ready to tell you.

So Caleb sat there, not moving as he settled next to Dean and he waited. Dean would open his mouth when he was ready.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They stayed like that till dusk, talking about sport, cars and anything but what Caleb really wanted to talk about. Sam and Jim had come and gone, offering to go fishing and being politly turned down. It hadn't phased either off of them as they had departed. Now they were alone and Dean had fallen silent again.

Caleb watched his mouth open and close, seemingly on the edge of saying something. Caleb stayed stock still, willing Dean to open up to him. He held his breath as Dean stilled, opening his mouth.

'It was my fault.'

_What._ Calebs mind screamed at him. He had expected something like that, but he still didn't think that Dean would believe that. 'What was, Dean?' he said gently.

'The Langan. You getting hurt.' he replied simply, breifly meeting Caleb's gaze, before looking down again.

'I was being a jerk Caleb. I dragged Sam down there when we both knew we shouldn't go. The only reason that you were even out there was because of us. It never would have happened if I had just stopped treating you like crap because I didn't want to be here.' Dean kept his eyes dopwn as he said it, voice raising as he allowed his anger to creep out.

Caleb sighed. He didn't blame Dean. He was glad that Dean was there, and didn't think for a second that it wouldn't have happened if they hadn't of been at the lake. He decided to say as much.

'Dean, you know what Jim said about the Langan?' he said, voice still gentle.

He continued as he got no reply. 'It chooses who it takes, weeks before it takes them. Doesn't matter that I was outside, or at the lake. It would have taken me anyway.'

'It wasn't even close to your fault Dean.' he stated.

Dean met his eyes then, guilt still present. 'It's not your fault Dean.' he said again.

As Dean didn't reply, only setting his jaw, Caleb said it again.

'Dean, you ca-'

'Caleb!' Dean snapped. 'I believe you, ok.' he said, all venom draining out of his voice, being replaced by remorse. 'It still sucks that it happened.' he continued.

Caleb smiled truimphatly to himself. He had his friend back. 'I know it sucks kiddo. But we move on, and get over it. It's over now, and we all fine.' he smiled at Dean.

Dean snorted. 'Says the guy who has a total of four grown men panicking every time you move.' he said sarcastically. 'I don't think that counts as ok.' he retorted.

'Well I'll _be _ok.' Caleb retorted back.

Dean sighed, but Caleb could see the muscles in his jaw relax, and his shoulders stoop. He smiled to himself. He had gotten through to Dean.

Caleb glanced at Dean again, and let his eyes wander to the distant forms of Jim and Sam. His mind wandered to mac, and what his dad had done in the past week to make sure that Caleb was ok.

He thought of walking into the kitchen late at night in search of painkillers, only to find John with a handful of them already, palm offering them to Caleb. He thought of waking up to the sight of Sam's stuffed toys, and Jim's shadow at the door, checking up on him. He thought of all that, and and he felt himself relax. He smiled as he felt the last ebbs of panic fade. He didn't have to run here. He had Mac. He had Dean. He had Sam, Bobby and John and Jim. He smiled and felt every bad feeling and fear from the Langan shoved out of his mind by the thoughts of his family.

He finally felt like he didn't need to run anymore...

TA DA! The end. For real. Hope you liked:D


End file.
